Burning- Chapter one Rising sun(WC)
by Wolfgirlstories
Summary: Blazepelt a orange tom who has lost his clan, experiences a whole new life in a harsh clan. This is his story!
1. Chapter 1

(Authors note:

this is my first chapter so I'd like criticism and I love feedback so.. yeah. anyway enjoy chapter one!)

Blazekit, Nightkit and Flowerkit of rushing cold tribe, played in a tree the three kits laughed Nightkit poked his tongue out"ha I'm too fast for you Flowerkit!" said the dark gray tom. "No! I'm much faster" said the small white she kit. The eldest orange tabby Blazekit stared "woah! did you hear that?" loud growls erupted from the bushes. It was either a clan or tribe. Blazekit stared "Nightkit Flowerkit! go! climb" Blazekit scrambled up the tree as he watched his kin try to climb. The cats glared they ran toward the tree. Blazekit stared as the cats caught the kits in the mouth. Everything faded. Blazekit couldn't remember anything after that.

(years later)

Blazepelt woke up to the sound of birds no other soul in sight. The tom started to walk around the ruins of his old tribe camp. Blazepelt sighed as he walked he suddenly perked his ears at the sound of rustling in bushes. Blazepelt got low to the ground grass tickling his stomach and lower body. He kept his eyes locked as suddenly he heard yowling and shouting. "Kill her. She's useless. She's weak!" a tom spat as another she-cat spat too her voice was muffled "She's some shiny. Shinies die. They all do." another voice spoke she was crying "please! I- I can help! I can serve you!" Blazepelt shuffled forward peeking at the cats.

Blazepelt stared he'd never seen these type of cats before. There was a black tom, a white she cat, a gray she cat and a crying brown tom. The black tom huffed. He had a dark red collar, he had green eyes and a white chest. "Deadsong kill her!" the tom said turning toward the gray she cat who had a mask over her face connecting to her collar "Shut up dead beat, Oaktail needs to learn to spill blood." the brown tom cried and attacked the white she cat "I'm sorry Willowclaw!" he killed her blood dripping from her neck as he lashed his claws across her. Deadbeat seemed pleased while Deadsong was huffing with annoyance "finally. We need to get back now" she said "sure. ugh Darkheart is going to be cross we took so long. Come Oaktail back to Slitthroat" the black tom said coldly. Blazepelt stared at the dead she cat ".. she was just a kit. That's.. against the warrior code. They murdered a she cat!" Blazepelt huffed about to feel sick.

Blazepelt suddenly felt cold claws striking him in the back it was the masked she cat "what are you doing there?" she growled. Deadbeat turned his gaze it was colder than he thought "It must be the new recruit." Oaktail interrupted "yeah, Darkheart did say that there was this new orange warrior called Sunblood." Deadbeat shot daggers at Blazepelt "are you Sunblood?" he asked staring. Blazepelt nodded "Yes. Of course I am." he said growling "Put me down or I'll have your throats." Deadsong stared "huh anyone who's as bossy as him must be a friend of darkheart." Deadsong released her claws from his back. Deadsong huffed "let's go."

(a few days of travelling)

Blazepelt stared he padded with the cats he felt like he shouldn't have lied but otherwise Starclan knows what would of happened to him? The cats suddenly stopped they flicked their ears and tails as a smooth, mischievous voice came from the trees. "oh welcome back I guess you got rid of that shiny pussy cat?" the tom said a black cat with a collar over his neck and a cold one eyed gaze. His yellow gaze pierced the cats bellow as he swished his tail with amusement. Deadbeat spoke back "yeah. She's been dealt with. We brought Sunblood. He's the new tom your brother's been talking about." the tom stretched and jumped down "well. That's interesting. Jack." he said smoothly to Blazepelt "what?" blazepelt said staring "Jack, my name's Jack." the black tom said his eyes were filled with mischievous behavior. Deadbeat Oaktail and Deadsong walked through the borders. As they left Jack's eye narrowed dangerously "you're not Sunblood are you?" he said coldly ready to attack.

(thanks for reading chapter one Sun rising! chapter two coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors note:

well another note. Chapter two is finally out!)

Blazepelt stared at the black tom "of course I am you fleabag" he said trying to act ruthless. Jack gave a look "drop the act ginger face." he said staring at the orange tabby. Blazepelt stared "how did you-" Jack spoke over him "I know a lot of things. But since you lied to the most dangerous pussy cat there ever was. Now you must be crazy to lie to Deadsong. But sure, I can respect a tom trying to survive." he said yawning showing dagger like teeth and unsheathing reinforced claws. Blazepelt blinked his green eyes twinkling with amusement "pussy cat? that's what you call she cats?" Jack glanced toward Blazepelt "yeah. Pussy cats. Or even Kittens. We also call white cats 'shiny' because they die easily." he said as Blazepelt frowned "then what do you call male cats?" Jack replied with a swift glanced back to the cat "toms or gibs." he said "you've got to learn Slitthroats languages to fit in here." he said sheathing his claws while awaiting a reply. Blazepelt flicked his ear at the sound of the smooth cat's voice now that he was closer the cat was quite messy and had a lot of scratches they seemed fresh. "so you call females pussy cats and males toms.. what do you call a queen? like a she cat that has kits." he said curious about the words Jack used. "we call them limits. Mainly because you cant mess with them" he said as Blazepelt asked more questions "how about kits, leaders, deputies-" he was cut off by the annoyed black tom "newbies, ringmaster or leader and right paw tom. Other wise shut the hell up." he said annoyed casting a glare almost bored.

Blazepelt fell silent after the conversation. Jack flicked his tail "come. I'm going to need to train you in secret. And teach you to be a better liar" he said as he led Blazepelt into the camp. "But before we can start I'm asking you to wonder around. Just don't get in any trouble. I better not find ginger fur everywhere." he said as he walked. Blazepelt replied "what? Where are you going?!" he asked as Jack walked to a den "a meeting."

(meahwhile at the meeting)

A dark tom stared coldly and sat next to Jack, toms were talking and listening to a small tom. The small tom was the one and only Scourge he stared coldly his blue eyes shooting daggers at the cats "I need more warriors. So I have come here to gain them. I've heard you have ruthless warriors." he mewed at the cats. The leader Darkheart glared "why should we help you?" he said coldly "because I have a plan.. to take the forest. In return of your warriors I can share it with you." he said the smaller tom had a high pitched voice as he spoke some of the toms laughed a little. Jack stared "well Slitthroat does have the warriors. We can help this gib out" he said staring at his brother. Darkheart nodded "fine. But they follow our orders. If you fail, we will hunt you down. And if we don't get our end of our deal you die" he said as the high pitched voiced tom spoke back "sure. Then it's a deal?" Darkheart nodded "yup."

(meanwhile at the camp)

Blazepelt stared he walked around feeling gazes on him "who's the new ginger?" voices murmured. Some spoke "oh it must be the new guy sunblood" "yeah I heard that he killed two cats with one slash." Blazepelt walked on until suddenly bumping into a she cat he got up and was about to apologize but remembered that he had to act ruthless "watch where you're going pussy cat" he said shooting a glare to the gray she cat. She looked up coldly "ugh sure whatever you fox brained tom" she said spitting before walking off. Blazepelt stared and turned suddenly seeing Deadsong staring through her mask now that he payed attention Deadsong's mask was a white and purple. He wondered how the she cat looked like without the mask. Blazepelt heard a huff of annoyance escape the she cats mouth "acting like a city folk I see Sunblood?" the she cat sat next to him coldly staring forward. Blazepelt looked at her "I am a city cat." he said back putting on a glare. Deadsong pierced a glare back "I heard about your abilities. There's a rumor going around that you are a legendary fighter." she said "We'll still need to train you to become a slit-throat cat."

Blazepelt changed the subject "How do you cats react to 'heat' season or leaf-bare" he asked staring as Deadsong laughed "ha, you almost sound like a clan cat. For Winter or Shiny season we kill any clan cats and steal their stashed food. and Heat? You mean mating season? well normally Gibs have to impress the she cats with fighting skills. Or find a she cat that's alone." she said as Blazepelt replied ".. wait what season is it now?" he asked as Deadsong huffed "its 4 weeks 'till mating season." she said huffing with annoyance. Jack's smooth cold voice erupted from behind them "well if it isn't the masked mystery herself talking to the new Gib." he said teasingly "mate season's coming up so impressing the pussy cats before hand is a sly move there Sunblood." he said grinning showing sharp teeth filled with blood, Blazepelt stared "why do you have blood in your mouth?" he asked trying not to act surprised. he looked at the black tom as his voice replied smoothly and slyly "might of pulled some fur out.. tugged some whiskers" he said suddenly licking his blood covered claws. "uh. What happened to not getting in trouble?" Blazepelt stared as Jack made a shrug motion "in the dust like the tom I just killed." Deadsong watched silently edging them on quietly "okay then.. Let's just go."

Blazepelt walked off as Jack followed. Jack stared "heh I was just messing around. you've gotta train Blaze" he said his one eye narrowed coldly. "I have to train you. It's not going to be a walk in a park." he said glaring suddenly colder than Blazepelt had seen him. "tomorrow we cross the border of slit throat into slitclan. There'll be patrolling cats and that stuff." he said slashing his tail annoyed. Blazepelt nodded "sure sure. Let's not get caught up in any fights okay jack?" Jack laughed "no promises."

In the middle of the night cold claws ripped into his back and pulled Blazepelt away from the ground. "Come, we're leaving now" a familiar voice said it was Jack. His eye locked on Blazepelt coldly as if he'd be able to claw him to peaces if he didn't move.

(that's the end of chapter two- the dead! chapter three is coming up)


End file.
